Love
by Krazykriss
Summary: Mia and Mike are happy in their just-started relationship. They realize that Kevin and Antonio are lonely. Jayden and Emily agree with them. What will they do?


**Love**

"Is that because you can't get dates?", Mike smirked as he kissed Mia's hand. He held her close. Antonio and Kevin stuck their tongues out at Mike. He made a unicorn horn and stuck his tongue out. Mia and Emily giggled.

"So, what did you 2 do yesterday?", Jayden asked.

"We went swimming.", Mike said.

"Ate pizza..." Mia said.

"Hung out with my friends."

"Went to the arcade."

"Watched a sunset."

"watched a movie."

"Kissed.", Antonio said as he rolled his eyes. Mia and Mike blushed. Antonio retched. Kevin rolled his eyes. They fist-bumped each other and walked off.

"Mikey, I'm gonna go shower and get dressed.", Mia whispered.

"Ok, Mia." Mike kissed her head." Mia walked away.

"Oh, God, Emmy. I think they're relationship is going to top ours."

"Not if we have anything to do or say about it." Emily giggled. Jayden kissed her head and held her close. Mike walked away to his room.

After Mia's shower, she put on her training outfit and went to the kitchen to eat with the others. Unsurprisingly, she sat next to Mike and Emily. Mike kissed her cheek. Ji rolled his eyes.

After breakfast, everyone training. The usual partners:

**Jayden Vs. Kevin**

**Mike Vs. Antonio**

**Emily Vs. Mia**

* * *

Mia's POV

I was in the living roo with Mike. I was looking through photos of us when we were younger. He held me close to him. I smiled.

"You were a cute baby." I acted offended and then giggled.

"Was?"

"You're not a baby, but yu are beautiful. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer until my head was on his neck. He kissed my cheek. He motioned for me to get up. I laughed and shook my head _'No'_.

"Ok, you asked for it.", he laughed as he picked me up bridal style and carried me outside. I squealed. He put me down on a chair. He went over by the grill and brought over a plate of something smelling and looking delicious!

"Smells good.", I commented. "What is it?"

"Mac and Tomatoe juice. My aunt made this when I was a kid." I took a bite.

"Wow. This is amazing."

"Thanks." I smiled. He started eating. "Mia..."

"Yeah, Mikey?"

"I really do feel bad for Antonio and Kevin... They're single." I giggled.

"Mike, not nice."

"But it's the truth."

"Yeah... What about it?"

"I say we help them out...?"

"That's a great idea." Mike smiled and leaned forwards and planted a soft, gently, sweet kiss on my lips. I held his head there, deepening it. When I pulled away and he kissedmy head. He is so sweet. "That's a really sweet idea."

* * *

"Hey, Emmy.", I said.

"Hey, Mia. What's up?"

"Mike has the most wonderful idea!", I exxclaimed.

"Oh, yeah? Is it likely to make jI want to kill us?"

"Nope. Ji might even take his temp!"

"What is it?"

"You know ho Toni and Kevin are lonely?"

"Yeah...?"

"Mike wants to find them dates."

"Was he drunk?"

"Nope, 100% sober."

"Is he sick?"

"No. Perfectly healthy!" Emil laughed.

"Ok... That is a wonferful idea! I still think something's wrong with him. How have you 2 been? Is he treating you right, girl?" I laughed. There's my lil' Emmy.

"Yes, Ma'am. He's not only treating great, but amazing."

"He better! I'll kick his butt if he ever hurts you."

"He' taller and stronger than you, Em."

"I'll get Jayden to or ask Ji to beat him with his stick."

"And knowing Ji, he'll do it without thinking."

"I know, right?!" We both laughed. Mike came over to us and hugged me from behind. "Hey, Em."

"Hey, Mike. I heard your idea."

"What do ya think?"

"Were you drunk, sick, feeling dizzy?" Mike laughed.

"No, _**MA'AM!**_ I reall think we should help them out."

"How do we do that, Mikey."

"I know some girls that my brother used to hand out with. They don't really talk much."

* * *

Mike's POV

"Hey, Kevin, Antonio come with us for a nice walk around the city.", I said. They both gave me confused looks, but said ok. I smiled and we all went for a walk around the city...so they think... I saw one of the girls I knew and pushed Antonio into her. She was Mexican.

"Ugh. Oh, I am so sorry." They looked into each other's eyes. Jackpot!

"Oh, it's ok. I should've been watching where I was going. What's your name?"

"Antonio. Antonio Garcia."

"My name's Alexis Garza."

"No way! Our last names are so close."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, I'm sorry, I need to get home for my dad and brother, but you should totally call me sometime. Here's my number. She wrote her number on Antonio's right hand. "See ya."

"Yes, I will.", he said. She smiled and walked away. I jumped up and down on the inside.

* * *

Mia's POV

I saw the other girl. She's Kevin's lucky girl. She was walking out of the arcade. I pretended to trip and pushed KEvin into her. They both groan, but stopped as they looked into eachother's eyes.

"Sorry, my name's Chelsili."

"It was my fault. I'm Kevin."

"It was nice meeting you. Would you ever like to go out?" Kevin smiled.

"Yeah, totally."

"Well, why don't you call me sometime and we'll set it up?"

"That sounds great." She wrote her number on Kevin's left hand and smiled as she walked away. He sighed, happily.

* * *

"Well, we did it. We helped them get dates."

"We sure did, Mia." Mike, kissed me softly on my lips. He slowly pulled away. I hugged him.

* * *

Mike's POV

Mia fell asleep after we took a swim. She was s peaceful. I kissed her forehead. Antonio came into the living room where we were. "Hey, I have a question."

"What's up?"

"It just so happens that me and Kevin, both have dates. Did you and Mia plan for this to happen?"


End file.
